1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a buoyancy clutch capable of moving up and down according to a water level in a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an appliance that washes laundry using electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a tub to store wash water, a spin basket rotatably mounted in the tub, a pulsator rotatably mounted on a bottom of the spin basket, a driving device to rotate the spin basket and the pulsator, and a clutch to selectively transmit rotational force to the spin basket according to operation mode, i.e., the washing process or dehydration process.
In the washing process, rotational force generated from the driving device is selectively transmitted only to the pulsator and the pulsator rotates to generate water current in the spin basket, thereby achieving washing of laundry. In the dehydration process, rotational force generated from the driving device is transmitted to both the pulsator and the spin basket, and thus the pulsator and the spin basket rotate together, thereby achieving dehydration.
So as to accomplish transmission of rotational force from the driving device to only the pulsator in the washing process or to both the pulsator and the spin basket in the dehydration process, the washing machine includes a clutch to selectively transmit rotational force to the spin basket according to the washing or dehydration process.